Tribaleyes
Chael, son of Kal'r (Born 14 years AF), is the current acting leader of the Eldorin who resides in Strife Keep in the Eldorin capital of Marduhm. Chael is best known for his unparalleled arrogance and thirst for war as well as his undying service to the God of War, Ares. Personality Chael is known widely for his bloodthirsty attitude towards almost everything he does and his cockiness in the battlefield. - Chael is ahead of himself and sees himself as more than just a regular warrior. Despite his arrogant and douchy nature, Chael is very caring and vigilant towards those he cares about, namely his empire as a whole. Chael is a warborn leader. He rarely allows himself to be accompanied into battle directly. - In combat, his tactics are both dirty and flawless, nobody is known to be better with a sword than he is. He mixes a judicious amount of Runemaster spellcasting with powerful melee attacks to great effect. Biography Youth Chael was the adopted son of Kal'r; a huntsman to the Eldorin Tribe and Maria'an. As a baby, he was handed to Kal'r by a fellow tribesman after his mother died during birth and his father killed himself shortly afterwards, allegedly because of insanity. Chael was trained with a blade from as early of 3 years of age but spent his childhood fascinated by swordsmanship and always wanting to be like his father; Kal'r. By the standards of the tribe; Chael was both clever and agile for his age. Chael was an arrogant and hyper child who rarely paid any attention to anything, but as soon as it came time for his sword training, he was always punctual and ready to learn. Chael had his own hobbies to amuse himself during his plentiful free time. - Chael enjoyed sneaking out of the tribes village during some days and spending his day meditating off at his favorite cliff, he believed as if the cold weather on his skin would harden his skin and in turn, make him stronger. This hobby was discontinued after Kal'r caught him attempting to sneak out one day and warned him that the land outside of the village was dangerous and unforgiving, - Despite his cocky nature, Chael agreed to stop. His other hobbies included helping out around the village often; with things such as carrying supplies to different tents and manning one of the many walls of the village to scout for any dangers approaching. - Chael was very well known to many members of the small tribe as "Bushwhacker" because of how energetic he was, yet how keen he was to help out. Rise of Strife When Chael turned 17, preparations began for his Rite of Passage which would take place shortly before his 18th birthday. - The Rite of Passage is a test that all tribesmen took whereas the women were believed to be inferior. The individual would choose one of three tests and would receive a title varying on which test they completed. Of the 3; Rite of Might, Rite of Sight and the Rite of Light, - Chael chose to enact the Rite of Sight. About a week before he was due to take the test, - Chael asked Kal'r if he could accompany him and a small group of tribesmen out on a hunting expedition at evening that would continue until dusk. - Kal'r hesitantly agreed to let him come but only to "Let him prepare for the act". - Chael was suited up in some protective Yego hide and left the camp with the group. During the expedition into the Deepwood, Chael wandered away from the group after he thought he saw an easy killing just in the treeline. - Despite shouting to his father that he would be right back and they should wait for him, Kal'r did not hear him and he ran off. The group later returned to this site to look for Chael after he had vanished but because of the hour of the sun, they believed it would be best to wait until morning. After wandering away and managing to get lost, Chael attempted to get his bearings to find a way out of the Deepwood; this got him more lost and eventually he stumbled deeper and deeper into the Deepwood. - Eventually, Chael spotted something off in the distance that shone and glew and he felt an odd presence with him. Chael felt as if he was being "pulled" towards the clearing, as if his soul yearned to explore it. Chaels curiosity got the best of him and he went to investigate. Peering around a very old, crumbling wall, Chael saw a blade on the cold stone floor that shone dimly in the pale moonlight. - Chael had never held a proper sword in his life as he was always told to practice with a Wooden blade rather than a genuine metal blade and because of this, he was all too eager to approach the red-hilted blade and take it up. The second his palm wrapped around the handle of the blade, - a power shot through him as if he was a crucible and he fell to the floor, still gripping the sword tightly. The pain was incredible, unlike anything he had ever felt but despite this, he held on until he felt as if his body was bleeding. Finally, the pain subsided and he managed to stumble to his feet, - Still clutching the blade, Chael felt different, - He didn't feel as if he was alone any more after that day. What had happened was that at this moment, part of the God of War, Ares had fused with him, turning him into a Mortal God. Chael decided to name the blade "Shi'ala", similar to the Eldorin word "Shaila" which meant "Power". Class In Legacy of the Fallen; Tribaleyes is classified as a "Runemaster". He is likely one of the first Runemasters of Eldorin origin, if not the first. Trivia * Tribaleyes was originally going to be one of the main protagonists of the game instead of Cin. - This was during a test of what RPG Maker could do though, so it's unlikely this was planned to be set in stone. * Despite the fact that Tribaleyes' eyes are Azuremyte Crystals; In Legacy of the Fallen, Tribaleyes appears to have purple pupils. * Tribaleyes has a purple rune tattooed into the left side of his face. * Tribaleyes' hair has lightened over the years, - Not because of age, but because of how exposed his body is to runic energies such as Eyr. - Similarly, his skin has darkened, almost to a grey. Category:Runemaster Category:Eldorin Category:Leader Category:Mortal God